parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiwi's Big Adventure (Baloo
"Kiwi's Big Adventure" is the sixth episode of ''Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The episode begins with the Rangers in a jungle chasing after a band of primitive cars. The penguins stole the Rangerplane and brought it to their village by a ruined airplane. The Rangers arrive at the penguins' camp in time to discover that the penguins worship the Rangerplane as a god in hopes of unlocking the secret of flight. The Rangers attempt to infiltrate the ceremony, but are uncovered; they claim the Rangerplane and attempt to fly away. Before takeoff, Yogi kicks at the landing gear to loosen it and injures his foot. The penguins manage to pierce the Rangerplane's balloon by throwing spears; the punctured balloon launches the Rangers across the jungle. The Rangers crash land. When Yogi jumps out of the Rangerplane, he painfully realizes that his foot is injured. Rebecca becomes very sympathetic and attentive, and says that Yogi's toe might be broken. Yogi begins to protest, but changes his mind in favor of Rebecca's ministrations. From here, Yogi continues to exaggerate his injuries, Rebecca fusses over him, and Baloo repeatedly nearly tricks Yogi into blowing his act. As the Rangerplane cannot fly with its balloon gone, Rebecca converts the Rangerplane into a boat and the Rangers (minus Yogi) drag it to a river, where the Rangers (minus Yogi) paddle. While on the river, Baloo becomes fed up with Yogi's act and tries exposing him by dropping him in the river after confirming with Rebecca that Yogi can't swim if injured. Unfortunately, there is a crocodile in the water, and Baloo jumps in to fix his mistake. They both evade the crocodile; Little John distracts the crocodile (and is nearly eaten). Rebecca rigs a sail for the Rangerplane from its destroyed balloon, and the Rangers escape. After the chase, they are at a river shore by a waterfall. The Rangers attempt to lower the Rangerplane plus Yogi over the waterfall cliff by vine; the vines snap and both plummet to the ground. When the Rangers reach the bottom, they find Yogi standing after the crash. He insists he's feeling better, but Rebecca is worried that he's overdoing it and adds some extra splints to keep Yogi from moving too much. Yogi is apparently reunited with the idea of faking injury, however, when Rebecca feeds him dinner at the night's camp. Baloo decides to spy on Yogi while Yogi is alone; he brings Little John along. Rebecca happens upon the two in time to see Yogi walking despite his bandages and injuries. Yogi is spared Rebecca's imminent wrath when Baloo, Rebecca, Little John, and Fievel are captured by the penguins and strapped to the propellers of the ruined aircraft at the penguin's village. The penguins plan to make Fievel (who clearly possesses the secret of flight) fix the Rangerplane for them. Rex, the only Ranger still free, spies on the penguins' village. He tries to remove his awkward bandages so he can move more freely, but he becomes tangled in the bandages and ends up swinging upside-down over the camp from a nearby tree. Two leaves get stuck on his arms and act as a kite, holding Yogi aloft. The penguins decide that Yogi is the flying god and set the rest of the Rangers free. The crocodile from the river arrives, presumably having tracked the Rangerplane. The crocodile attempts to eat Yogi, but he kicks it in the snout, injuring his foot in the process. Baloo and Rebecca attach a parachute from the ruined plane to the crocodile's tail and let the wind carry it away. Using the parachute material, Rebecca builds kites with baskets so the penguins can fly and rigs a temporary hot air balloon for the Rangerplane. The penguins throw a party, which Yogi has to miss due to his injury received while fighting the crocodile. The medicine man, Rocko, treats Yogi's busted toe. Cast: * Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dale - Yogi Bear * Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) * Zipper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Crocodile - Himself * Head Kiwi - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Pepto Gizmo - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Kiwis - Penguins Quotes: * Baloo: Now what do you think? * Rebecca Cunningham: Why that little-- He couldn't-- How did--? Oooh! Gallery: Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Little John-0.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Tick-Tock.png|Crocodile as Himself Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Head Kiwi Rocko-0.jpg|Rocko as Pepto Gizmo Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz